Lilim
Liana (Born/Originally Lilim) is the antagonist and villain in Forever Legends. Early Life Liana was born 'Lilim' she was a powerful witch alongside her sister Grace. They were described as very similar to Lidya and Anelie, one being light and one being dark. It is possible they were born as manifestations of dark and light however in a much more sinister way. Lilim always struggled with right and wrong, being drawn to evil and death, whereas Grace was drawn to light and life. It is unknown how long the pair were together before separating, or who their parents were. Neither remember how they were created or if they simply manifested their witch powers. It is believed all witches stem from the descendants of Lilim and Grace or Cain. Forever Legends This is the story where we first meet Liana. She is the antagonist and the biggest threat the Cullen's have ever come across. She is immune to the majority of their abilities and can influence forces to aid in their desctruction. It is revealled that Liana is unhappy with their influence and power, especially after the deaths of her sons and wants to destroy them. Knowing that destroying them all would send the supernatural world into turmoil she is happy to remove their most powerful weapon. Esther. She suceeds in doing this however, her sister aids in her destruction by giving Esther all her power, also giving Esther the power to destroy Lilim once and for all. Death Lilim was believed to be the ultimate immortal being, along with Grace. Ironically these two are the only ones to die in the events of Forever Legends. Lilim and Grace were each others weak-links and in the end killed each other. Lilim beat a very week Grace in a fight, after Grace channelling her power to Esther over centuries of sleep she couldnt hold her own and Lilim manages to beat her. However even though her body is gone, her power floods into Esther, essentially making her Grace incarnate. Esther doesnt realise this at first and Lilim makes the opportunity to bring her onto her side, using her family as bait. Esther accepts, during the time Esther is with Lilim, Cain, Alena and Axton were secretly trying to reverse the power Lilim has over Esther. Eventually saving her and showing her her true power. Esther in a fit of rage puts her fist through Lilim's chest and removes her heart. Cain ignites it and Lilim's body. Sending her to dust. Relationships Cain (other half, friend, enemy) Cain is Lilim's longest and oldest friend and sometimes enemy. They have a very complicated relationship that spans over thousands of years. They have been lovers, friends and enemies. Cain is younger than Lilim, having met him after she became powerful. She wanted to try make another one like herself because her and Grace became estranged. Thus finding Cain she essentially split her power and he became her other half. The past few decades had been the worst for their friendship after Lilim takes his two children from him and makes them immortal like themselves. It worsens later when she finds another child of his and kidnaps Esther Josephson. He sides against her and aids in her destruction. Grace (sister) Grace is Lilim's sister. It is unknown what their relationship was like growing up but it can be assumed they later grow apart as when Esther finally meets Grace she says she has no family left of her own. Grace is later brought back before Lilim's destruction and the pair kill each other. Children Her children are often born as powerful witches. Even generations later there is still a sense of Lilim in all her descendants. These powerful witches created the moon pool children and have influence over many forms of magic. Her most well known children are Gareth and Lucien, both became vampires and had a part in the Cullen's lives. She also raised Axton and Alena as her children, training and teaching them as their guardian.Category:BNC Category:Pre-Generation Category:Complete Category:Immortals (family)